Cracked
by PokemonPinkiePie
Summary: Sapphire loved Ruby with a passion. She HATED it when Ruby was hurt, from a bruise to an open wound. Sapphire would do anything for Ruby, but she knew Ruby couldn't be fixed quite as easily this time.
1. It Begins

Sapphire loved Ruby with a passion. She HATED it when Ruby was hurt, from a bruise to an open wound. Sapphire would do anything for Ruby, but she knew Ruby couldn't be fixed quite as easily this time.

It had started at the battle field, at least for combat training. Ruby and Sapphire were training together, as usual. They already knew each others strategies to a t, but it was good to do a little practice now and then. Ruby would hook past Sapphire at her right, and Sapphire would backflip to Ruby's immediate position. All was as normal, except Ruby hooked at her left, and rooted a tree with her face, and unfortunately, her fist. Sapphire turned quickly when she heard a sickening crack, and saw the one she loved fall to the ground.

"Ruby!" Sapphire had shouted with worry clearly evident in her voice as she felt the air get sucked out of her. That didn't happen often, because she didn't need to breathe. A groan of "Saph, help," was all she got before the red gem stopped responding.

Sapphire ran to Ruby's side, and opened her hand. A crack. Sapphire picked Ruby up, and warped to the temple.

"Garnet!" Steven shouted worriedly for the large gem, wondering where she may be. ''Steven, what's wrong?" Pearl walked into the room, spear in hand, when she heard the young boy yelling. "Pearl! I'm worried, I haven't seen Garnet all day! Do you know where she is?" Steven looked hopeful as he glared up at the skinniest of the gems. "She's most likely at the battlefield, practicing combat. She'd tell us if she had a mission..." Pearl knew she had struck something in Steven's head when she said 'battlefield', because now Steven's all-too-familiar starry eyes had returned. " Ooh, ooh, who is she fighting? That sounds awesome!" Pearl gave a playful sigh. She knew Steven couldn't resist the prospect of the strongest gem battling someone or something on the battle field.

"Technically Steven, Garnet's fighting herself. Occasionally, she'll unfuse and Ruby and Sapphire will engage in practice combat." "That sounds AWESOME! Can I watch sometime?" Steven was excitedly hopping up and down. "Well, Steven,

that's up to Garnet to decide." A beam of light flew up from the warp pad, as the two inhabitants

of the room turned to face it.

Out of the light stood a haphazard looking blue gem with an even worse looking red gem on her back. Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire ran to the two, making very sure not to jostle the gem on her back. "Pearl, Ruby cracked her gem! We were on the battlefield and she hit a tree with her hand. She cracked it pretty bad, and I'm worried." Sapphire played with the hair on the side of her face, a nervous habit she had. She was sweating, and she looked terribly heart broken.

"We have to go to Rose's fountain, it should still be working. Come along, Steven."


	2. Filler For Ruby

Ruby was in, in her own words, a gem coma. She could hear her love's footsteps thumping faster than she'd heard them before, and she could also feel the occasional bump where she lay on Sapphire's back. She just couldn't see anything or move at all.

She so desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her beloved, feel her kisses land affectionately on her face, she just wanted to tell Sapphire she was going to be okay, even if she wasn't. She just didn't want her to worry.

When they stopped, Ruby could hear Pearl. They must be back in the temple. She felt herself falling, then something soft. The couch. Her hands were gently pried off of Sapphire. She knew they must be staring at the crack. It was deep. It was painful. Though it was substantially less painful than not being able to console her loved ones. She heard Steven gasp. He saw it. She had desperately hoped he wouldn't. He was inevitably going to worry, and when a young child worries about a loved one, your heart can't help but break.

Weeping. From not one, but two. Sapphire and Steven. She knew Pearl was desperately trying to keep her composure. Amethyst would be in soon. How would she deal? A door. Amethyst's room. Ah, no. Amethyst. Angry yelling. A little exchange between Amethyst and Pearl. Sapphire was desperately trying to calm them down. Bless her heart.

She very, very slowly began regaining consciousness. When she knew she could talk, if only a little, she tried to call for her partner. "Saph... Saph!" They abruptly stopped. "R-Ruby?!" Sapphire gently grabbed Ruby off her back and held her in her arms. Ruby lack-lusterly held out her arms in her still semi paralyzed state. The lovers hugged as Pearl watched from the side. If only for now, Ruby was happy.


End file.
